Till Death
by tiedwithblackribbon
Summary: Christine makes her choice. E/C One Shot


Erik had thrown me into my room, swiftly locking the door before I could protest my new prison. I went into a frenzy, slamming my fists upon the hard wood of the door, screaming, crying…anything that would make him open the room, out of pity or his annoyance, I didn't care! When he never came to silence me I slid to the floor in a muffled sob. Where was Raoul? The house was completely silent as I lay on the cold wooden floor. Not even those ominous footsteps of my captor graced the hall. I began to fear for my fiance's life. Had Erik shown him and the Daroga to the surface? Were they even alive?

My thoughts then turned to my captor. Where was he? How long was he going to keep me locked in this room?

Not long after I had drifted into a numb daze I heard the heavy sound of Erik's boots. My heart leapt and began to race, my whole body beginning to tremble. He quickly unlocked the door before I could even react, finding me beside my bed on the floor. I began to cry at at the sight of his black boots and the tattered hem of his cloak. Silently he bent to put his hands beneath me, picking me up and gently placing my shaking form on the bed.

I refused to look at him. I let my sobs consume me, turning to the opposite side of where he sat at the edge of my bed, tears sliding down my cheeks into the soft fabric of my pillow. The feeling of cold flesh crept over my chin as he turned my face to meet his gaze. I couldn't help but look him in the eyes.

His mask was replaced, making his eyes more golden in color in contrast to it's black casing. I was thankful. I didn't have the emotional or physical strength to witness the horror of his naked face at this hour, not now. Not when my beloved could be dead in these very catacombs.

His grip on my chin was firm but gentle. "Stop crying." He said sternly as I sniffed. "Your precious boy is safe, above…"

I wanted to smile, to laugh with joy! But only more tears escaped my eyes out of relief.

"Our bargain?" He whispered back, leaving my chin to find my left hand where he replaced the gold band I had so carelessly tossed onto the roof of the opera. Sobs still choked at my throat but my tears had ceased. I nodded in acceptance, noticing I was still wearing the wedding dress as well.

"Now you are mine…" He said possessively, returning his hand to my face smoothing over the trails of moisture left by tears. "You belong to me. You will live only for me now, as my wife. Do you understand?" I felt his fingers guide my jaw upwards slightly to look at him.

"Y-yes…" My body shook violently. My life was over. I was now bound to the underground…to _him_. Could I ever sing again without thoughts of my darling Raoul? _All I wanted was your heart for myself. You will come for me…yes you will come_.

I kept repeating those words in my head as if he would some how hear me and find his way back down again.

"Good." He said, his tone unsympathetic. He sat closer to me on the bed, his caress still at my face and hair. I felt sick, my heart twisting with the cold feeling of his fingertips at my flushed skin. "Now…it has been a trying night for us all, don't you think? Christine should go to sleep now with her husband at her side."

I froze beneath his touch. Erik, sleep beside me? It wasn't proper…even for a husband and a wife to sleep in the same bed. But I knew that propriety had been long dead in this hellish world. I complied with his requests, even as far as letting him retrieve a nightshift from my dresser and loosen the wedding gown. I felt his skilled hands behind me, making me wonder how he was so quick with untying a corset. He was good at nearly everything, and the thought never passed me that it had been from experience with women.

I went into the small washroom, to change into my sleeping gown, thankful he did not request I undress in front of him. At least he was being a gentleman in a way. I knew it could of been much worse. When I came out of the little bathroom I was barefoot, the thin chemise not providing much warmth for such a chilled house. I had gooseflesh up my arms and I shivered. He had changed as well, his long black robe matching his mask. He was dimming the gas lanterns.

_Oh, Raoul_. I vowed to myself that if Erik forced his touch upon me this night I would pretend it was Raoul caressing me. Raoul kissing me. I swallowed, slowly moving to the bed and placing myself beneath the covers. Even the sheets were icy, and I almost longed for another body in the bed so that I could gain warmth.

My wish was soon granted.

I watched as he removed his robe revealing his white linen shirt and black night clothes. Why must he always wear black? I moved over slightly when he entered the bed. I turned from him, not wanting the awkwardness of looking him in the eyes.

"Christine…" He whispered, as if he were afraid I was already asleep.

I sighed shakily and replied, "Yes, Erik?"

I felt him shift and slide closer to me. "May I hold you?"

I stiffened. This mad man had just stripped every freedom I had ever had away from me. My fiance was gone. Could I even believe Erik had taken him above? I had been forced into a marriage to a man I hated and feared. And he wants to hold me?

But how could I refuse him? His anger frightened me above all things…even more so than his face. "Yes…" I said quietly, still laying on my side. I felt him slide closer until he was nearly pressed against my back.

His hand started at my shoulder and smoothed down my arm, causing me to have gooseflesh. I know he must have felt it. He traveled his fingers over the curve of my hip and I shivered. I tensed ,shifting as if uncomfortable…and I was. I tried to calm my rapid pulse and breathing.

I knew now that if he asked anything more from me I wouldn't be able to refuse him. It scared me. Just that simple touch held so much power. A power I did not want to meddle with.

His hand drew up from my hip, up my arm, caressing back blonde locks of hair. "Never defy me again, Christine…the pain you have caused me in the past is too much to bare."

Confused I questioned him, "Why would I?"

"You have betrayed me more than once, my love…it would be wise not to seek any other male company then my own."

I turned my head to face him and noticed we were painfully close. His thumb brushed over my lips and my cheeks fumed and reddened without my consent. I stayed silent, wondering why he would bring something so delicate up at a time like this.

"Promise me, Christine…that you will be loyal only to me…and our music…"

I looked up at him again, finding it strange to be so close. "I promise, Erik…"

He moved agonizingly slow to reach my lips, his mouth seeking mine eagerly. I pulled back out of instinct, my eyes wide.

"Forgive me…" He said in a whisper, his hand coming up to hold my cheek.

He smiled timidly, his lips the only visible feature behind the mask.

"Why so afraid?" He asked gently, his fingertips stroking the burning flesh at my cheek.

"I…this…everything that has happened…it is all too much…"

"You must forget your old life. All of it. I am your future now…music is all you need worry your pretty head over…"

"It's…too hard for me to forget…I don't want to forget…" I started to cry again. He stared at me for a moment before slowly letting his hand come around to my back, edging me closer to him so he could hold me. I allowed my head to rest at his shoulder, his arm coming beneath me to hold me around my back.

"You must, Christine…you must forget…" He whispered into my ear. I looked up out of anger ready to shout at him, but the look in his eyes was pure love…pure adoration and it hit me like a stone wall. He lowered his lips against mine once more, his arm around my back drawing me closer into his embrace. I didn't fight him. I tried to pretend it was my Raoul kissing me…but I could not. His smell, his taste…his manner and passion of the kiss. It wasn't Raoul at all.

After he released me from his kiss I turned from him, not letting him see my watering eyes nor my terrified expression. I felt him shift behind me, hearing the mask being placed on the night table. My pulse quickened. He was now unmasked, in "our" bed, in our night clothes. The gas lights dimmed as they were beginning to run out of fuel. I wanted that darkness.

I could hear his uneven breathing as he drew closer to me, replacing his cold hand on my waist. He boldly let his hand drift over my abdomen, letting his front be flush with my back. I could feel his breath at my hair, at my ear. We were terribly too close. I was trembling.

"Don't be afraid, Christine…I only want to hold you…" He whispered, tightening his hand on my stomach. You want to hold me tonight….but what about tomorrow night? The night after? What then would he request? I knew being intimate would come eventually…but my poor Raoul! How I need you now…

I stayed perfectly still in his awkward embrace, my body screaming for sleep. I finally resisted, relaxing in his arms and closing my eyes.

He was warm, for that I was thankful. And…we fit together. It pained me to think of it. Sleep came swiftly for me, dreaming of my old life…and Raoul.

When I awoke I was alone, and cold. I leapt from the bed, putting on my corset and pantaloons, donning a simple dress. it took me a while without the help of a maid but finally as I tied the last tie at the front of my dress I ventured out quickly into the silent house. Was Erik even here? My heart raced. This was my chance.

I feverishly threw my heavy cloak over my shoulders, swinging open the door and almost running out of the house into the darkness. There was a lantern near the boat, lighting it carefully I ventured into the blackness. I went through the catacombs, remembering specifically where the entrance to the Rue Scribe was. Finally I was to be free and to see Raoul! As I hurried along the path I tripped over something, immediately hearing Erik's alarms echo. I tried to hurry faster until I tripped again this time over what I could only suspect was a trap. It caught my leg pulling me to the ground. It took the breath from my lungs! I began to cry at the excruciating pain at my ankle, suspecting it was twisted.

My ears heard his footsteps in the darkness, finally seeing his shadow above me.

"Christine?" He asked in disbelief, kneeling beside me and releasing the trap. I only continued to sob.

"What are you-" And as if in mid sentence he realized I was trying to escape he took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. "How dare you try and escape me, Christine…you could have been killed! Or is that what you wanted? You truly would rather die than be my wife?" He yelled, my eyes closed without tears. I hung my head when he let go of me, feeling being picked up effortlessly. The lantern in his hand. I could only wince in pain but stayed silent.

"Christine…Christine!" I heard that angelic voice of his whisper. I opened my eyes to find Erik sitting at my bedside. I must have fainted. "Good girl, open your eyes…"

I backed away from him frantically and he eyed me with a concern I hadn't seen before.

"I don't understand you, child…last night I held you in my arms! " He said with a stern look, hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I want the sun, the stars! I want Raoul!" I blurted out, my eyes growing wide went he spun upon me.

"You will _never_ leave here again. Not to see your precious boy and not even the filthy streets of Paris."

"I hate you!"

He seized my wrists, "Then hate me! Be like everyone else I've ever known. I should have realized you are no better than them, Christine. Hate me! I don't care any more…you are my wife…I am a selfish man…and you will stay here, unhappy if you wish it, until I die!"

I cried harder and he let go of me.

Throwing the sheets back from my legs my swollen ankle was revealed. I gasped, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I intend to mend your ankle you insufferable child!" He sat at the edge, lightly touching my ankle. I cried aloud and flinched my ankle away from him. My eyes wide I found his stern stare. "Let me." He said, "Lie down and let me wrap it."

I reluntantly obeyed, my breathing uneven, barely hearing him say, "There. Drink this now."

"I won't!"

"It will help you sleep….and it will take the pain away."

I nervously took the small vial, inspecting it for a moment and then wincing when the bitter liquid touched my lips. It tasted horrible!

"Now…what has overcome you?" He asked concerned, taking the vial away from me. I winced in pain as he touched me, his finger's like ice against my heated, throbbing skin.

"I want to go above." I whimpered childishly, a tremor in my voice.

"No…that is impossible." He said simply, wrapping my foot. I took a deep breath, the pain easing.

"No…" he said looking up at me, "I cannot trust you…or your Vicomte. You did choose this..shall I remind you daily?

"I had no choice!"

"On the contrary, Christine…you could have chosen death."

"I…I didn't want to die, Erik…and I didn't want to kill everyone in the building! Surely you must have known I wouldn't of chosen that!"

"You still had a choice, and you made it."

He finished wrapping the ankle, moving my dress back down over my leg and pulling the blankets over me. My eyes fumed with anger, but the pulsating pain at the wrapped foot was ceasing and I closed my eyes. He remained by my side.

"What did you give me?" I whimpered again, my eyes still closed and an idle hand resting at my forehead.

"Laudanum…"

"You…what?" I snapped open her eyes, knowing full well the drug would let me sleep but make her unconscious of any memory before I awoke.

"It will cease your pain…I can tell it has already started working…" He whispered, fingers brushing through my hair.

'Don't! Don't touch me!" I screamed, moving my arm to push him away and finding it a heavy limb.

"Shh…" He whispered, "I won't touch you…sleep."

"I can't help but think…that...you will…" I stopped herself, swallowing dryly, imagining him touching my bare flesh while I was in a drug induced sleep. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"What? Just because I am a monster on the outside I am a monster on the inside as well?"

I struggled to sit up in the bed. "But you are a monster inside! You've taken me from my life! You've stripped me of freedom!"

"May I remind you once again, mademoiselle…it is you who chose this fate…"

"It was a monstrosity for ever making me choose between you or death."

"Mind your tongue…I have no patience for this…" He pointed a finger at her.

I felt very tired, and slumped back down against the pillow.

"I may be a monster…but I will never be as monstrous as to…defile you while you sleep. You foolish, ignorant child…you have much to learn about me..."

I was nearly asleep but I could still hear his voice in my dreams…forever haunting me until death released me from him. I wasn't sure if death could even grant me that freedom…but I was willing to _wait_ and see.

The unspoken marriage vow was branded upon our souls…no priest or legality could break what he had surrounding my heart. Till death…do us part.


End file.
